crystal_maidensfandomcom-20200214-history
Gacha
__TOC__ Currencies Limited Offer Bundles You can purchase bundles directly with gold. Unlike the gachas, where you never know what you will get, you know which maiden, item or ingredient you are buying before you pay. A quick look at the price made me conclude that they are nuts. A closer look is not worth it. If you have a different opinion, please update this section. The In Game Shop The currency of the in game shop are gems. But you can pay some goods with tickets or orbs. Available Goods Regular Gacha In the table of the Maidens and the Equipment some entries are marked with Gacha. You will get these maidens and items from free, normal, premium and premium item gacha. The assortment is the same, but the probabilities are different. Event Gacha Event gacha is the same as premium gacha, plus it has the listed items added. On the Discord Channel you will find some disappointed players. They spent $100 and got regular items and upgrade material. Promo Gacha You see the assortment and the probabilities on the in game infobox. Usually there are 2 maidens and 7 legendary items with a droprate of 1% ~ 2%. Occasionally there is a mini event where the promo gachas are 30% or 50% reduced. Set Item As soon as you have enough tickets, buy the Dark Set to level up new maidens quickly. According to the game database your maiden will get 50% more xp. But apparently it is 100% more xp. The other sets... every event the new items are more powerful and these old sets aren't convincing anymore. And apparently you don't get all items of the sets in the arena shop. On Discord various players complain that since they have Lexi, the arena has become irrelevant. Legendary Item Pretty average. By the time you can spare enough tickets, you already have much better equipment. Epic Item Has anyone ever bought an epic or rare item in the arena shop? Lexi Win 15,000 games in the arena? Sounds crazy at first sight, but a macro that runs day and night will do it in 2 months. Is she that great that it's worth the effort? Probably not, but who cares. We want to see the romance scenes! Energy Spend the gems you collected through the whole week on the energy for one battle? Sometimes you have to. You had a schedule for the character event, then your mother-in-law came to visit and now you are missing 100 energy? It's probably better to buy promo gachas during a discount event and save the energy bags for such disasters. Coins Buy 5,000 coins? Who needs something like this? At the beginning you need your gems for multi build and later you need millions of coins. 5000 will not get you anywhere. Ingredients Pack During a crafting event you can buy additional ingredients. At most events it is more efficient to buy energy and farm the ingredients. Crystal Pack You want to unlock the maiden scenes right now? Don't do it! In a few months, you'll have tons of crystals. You won't know what to do with it. Xp Boost During an Infinite Energy Weekend this could be a wise investment. But buy the Dark Set first. Multi Build Yes, it's getting boring, the authors of this wiki have said that often enough. Shortly after you accumulated the 2000 gems, the time to upgrade the buildings increases to 14 days. You only have to buy it once. The effect doesn't expire. Guardian Shards As described here, you should buy a few shards every day. They only cost a fraction of the packages. Probability Calculation The chance to get a maiden from regular gacha is 20% and there are 31 maidens in gacha. If we ignore the different droprates of the maidens, the probability to get a specific maiden is 0.65% (1/31*0.2). The chance to get an item from regular gacha is 80% and there are 128 items in gacha. So the probability to get a specific item is 0.62% (1/129*0.8). Keep in mind, the probability to get a specific legendary item from premium gacha is around 0,18% (1/129*0.8*0.3). In event gacha, the droprates of the listed assets are increased. The droprate of a listed item is 2% ~ 3%. The droprate of the new maiden is around 5%. The shop shows the droprates of promo gacha assets in the infobox. Click on the question mark. Droprates of maidens in promo gacha are in the range of 1% ~ 3%. What are the odds of getting the new maiden with 10, 100 or 1000 gachas? To answer this question, you need a mathematical monster called Cumulative Negative Binomial Distribution. The odds are much worse than you think. At 1% droprate you only have a 63.4% chance to get the new maiden with 100 gachas. Adding up the prices of the event gacha, $100 for a bundle doesn't seem like that much. If you have a vague feeling they're ripping you off, you should have listened to your math teacher when you were a kid.